Heros of the Holocaust
by skarmory 79
Summary: hero of the holocaust who are some, Information essay
"If we do not end war, war will end us."- Herbert George. This quote is true and example is the Holocaust, where six million Jews were slaughtered by the Nazi's. Even though the Holocaust, caused the lives of millions, there were heroes such as Juilian Bilecki, Miep Geis, Irena Sendler are some examples. Juilian Bilecki hid Jews underground for two years, Miep Gies helped hide Jews for two years in her secret attic. Irena Sendler hid Jewish children in a language or anything she could use to get the Jewish children out. Without these people many more Jews would have died.

Juilian Bilecki during Word War II was a very skinny teenager when he and his family hid 23 Jews in underground bunkers for two years. During the blazing summer of June 1943 the Bilecki family heard a knock on their door to see, some escapees some neighbors and 23 people they didn't know. The Jews sought refuge from the Nazi's and the family replied, "We will help." These refugees were very happy about this. There were only two problems how would they give the Jews food, and where would they hid them. They took some strong and young men of the Jews to go out and dig an underground bunker and cover it with leaves. However, that was quickly discovered, they were moved three different times. In order to bring food to the Jews, Juilian would jump from tree to tree in order to deliver the food, without leaving footsteps in the snow.

Another hero of the Holocaust, is Irene Sendler, her name is very unfamiliar to many, but she was one of the bravest people in the Holocaust. Irene Sendler saved two thousands, and five hundred Jewish children. She smuggled all these children out of the Warsaw Ghetto and use common objects that she could bring in and smuggle the children out like that. Irena being a mother herself, was disturbed by the condition of the Ghetto. She brought, medicine, food and clothing to the people of the Ghetto. Miep was so appalled by the condition that she joined Zegota, the council for Aid to Jews. This organization lived in the underground resistance movement, as one of its first recruits and directed the efforts to save Jewish children. She legally entered the by get a pass from the Warsaw's Epidemic Control Department. She died in 2008 in her apartment, the unsung hero passed away Monday, May 12th.

One of the lesser known hero of the Holocaust is Miep Geis. Many people know of Anne Frank a girl who sat down in a secret attic of a store for two years, with her Jewish family. Miep Geis would climb the ladder everyday and hand them things like, books, food,clothing. She was also one of the few links they had to the outside world, however one day they were found out by the Nazi's and taken to a concentration camp. She gave the Frank family hope, and kept them sitting in the attic. They were so afraid that the Nazi's would find them that during the day, they would only sit, they wouldn't talk, being afraid that the Nazi's would hear them. Only during the night could they use the bathroom, for fear they Nazi's would hear them. However, the Frank's were betrayed and the Nazi's found them taking them to a concentration camp. Meip waited for two years, the last time she climbed the latter was to retrieve Anne's diary. Miep gave Otto Frank his daughter notebook and ever since, Miep has mourned the death of Anne. Miep Gies died at age 100 in the Netherlands on January 11, 2010.

The Holocaust is a horrible time in history, where millions of people were killed all over Europe. However, there were heroes of the Holocaust, three of them are Miep Geis, Irene Sendler, and Juilian Bilecki, without these heroes may people more people would have died. Juilian Bilecki hid Jews underground for two years, Miep Gies helped hide Jews for two years in her secret attic. Irena Sendler hid Jewish children in a luggage or anything she could use to get the Jewish children out. If we don't have people likes these in the word, what would our time be like. Would we be more hateful and stupid, if these hero didn't help during the Holocaust. "If we do not end war, war will end us."- Herbert George. Like he said the more war we get into the more people die, When will people wake up and realize, that war isn't always the answer?


End file.
